This invention relates to a crimp-style terminal crimped to connect with an end of an electric wire.
A conventional crimp-style terminal for thin wires is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-47839 (Kokoku). In addition, Japanese Patent Publication No. 53-29834 (Kokoku) discloses a terminal having a crimping portion formed with recesses on the outer surface thereof.
However, in the conventional crimp-style terminal, when the thin wire is fastened to the terminal of enough thickness to satisfy the performance requirements of the electric connecting part, a large deviation in the contact resistance is produced, thus decreasing the reliability of it's electrical performance.